Veneno
by PukitChan
Summary: ¿Sabías que existen venenos letales que pueden salvar tu vida? Shorter no lo sabía. Al menos hasta que conoció a Yut-Lung.
1. Sonrisa

**Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida-sensei, MAPPA y todos aquellos que adquirieron sus derechos. **

Por otra parte, la preciosa tabla fue creada por la siempre genial ** TanitBenNajash** para el **#drabblectober** 2019, y yo sólo soy su fiel servidora, porque siempre le basta un empujoncito para hacerme caer. Así que, ya sabes, _bla, blah, blah_, yo solo escribo por simple y puro pasatiempo.

**Sobre el fic: **Serie de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí.

**Pareja: **Shorter Wong/Yut-Lung

* * *

**Veneno**

Por:

PukitChan

**I**

**Sonrisa**

Lo único cierto de esa caótica realidad era que, definitivamente, Shorter no sabía por qué observaba a Yut-Lung con tanto detenimiento. No se trataba de su mirada, ni de sus ademanes educados. Mucho menos le impresionaba la frialdad de sus actos o la manipuladora mente que elaboraba planes macabros detrás su andrógina apariencia. Sus vastos conocimientos lo traían sin cuidado y su origen no podía sorprenderlo, sobre todo si consideraba en qué clase mundo vivían.

No, no lo observaba por esos motivos.

_Definitivamente,_ no por ninguno de ellos.

Pero, quizá (sólo quizá), lo observaba por sus máscaras, sus frases elaboradas y la diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción que dibujaban sus labios cuando todo había resultado como lo había planeado. Tal vez observaba a Yut-Lung por la manera en la que desviaba la mirada cuando algo le resultaba molesto, por la forma en la que cada mañana gruñía cuando el sol se colaba por la ventana y lo despertaba, o quizá por el simple hecho de que al levantarse de la cama, una oscura cascada de cabellos negros se deslizaban por su pálida y desnuda espalda, ocultando el tatuaje que lo identificaba y las diminutas cicatrices que él mismo se había provocado hacia tantos años.

No, realmente, no _tenía_ motivos para observarlo. A él, a toda su frágil apariencia, a su juventud robada hacia mucho, a su rostro etéreo, a sus labios pálidos y a su mirada triste. Sin embargo, ocurría que una vez cada cierto tiempo, mientras ataba su largo cabello, Yut-Lung lo miraba a través del espejo y sonreía. Y de pronto, allí se encontraba. Una sonrisa que no era ensayada, que no ocultaba nada y que tampoco pretendía algo. Una sonrisa que cambiaba radicalmente su apariencia y que lo hacía parecer como el adolescente que en realidad era.

Y entonces, cuando eso pasaba, Shorter volvía a cerrar los ojos y hundía su rostro en la almohada mientras algo parecido a la culpa y a la fascinación retumbaba en su cabeza. No, no era su sonrisa la que lo hacía mirarlo.

…aunque la curiosidad de saber si era su presencia la que ocasionaba tal extraño gesto, tal vez era lo que en realidad estaba matándolo de miedo.


	2. Miedo

**Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida-sensei, MAPPA y todos aquellos que adquirieron sus derechos.**

Por otra parte, la preciosa tabla fue creada por la siempre genial **TanitBenNajash** para el **#drabblectober** 2019, y yo sólo soy su fiel servidora, porque siempre le basta un empujoncito para hacerme caer. Así que, ya sabes, _bla, blah, blah_, yo solo escribo por simple y puro pasatiempo.

**Sobre el fic: **Serie de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí.

**Pareja: **Shorter Wong/Yut-Lung

* * *

**Veneno**

Por:

PukitChan

**II **

**Miedo**

Desde que era solo un niño, Yut-Lung fue capaz de reconocer los diferentes tipos de caricias que eran propiciadas sobre su cuerpo. Algunas, bruscas y sucias, dadas con el afán de lastimar. Otras, delicadas aunque igualmente desagradables, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase. Todas aburridas, inadecuadas y absurdas, reflejando la demencia interna del socio en turno con el que sus hermanos lo ofrecieron, en un intento de llegar a un acuerdo favorable.

_Sí. _Él sabía cómo comportarse y cómo reaccionarían los demás si el inclinaba sumisamente la cabeza y sonreía con inocencia. Yut-Lung había aprendido cuán larga o corta sería una noche con base a sus movimientos. Él sabía que intentarían tocarlo y marcarlo, como si fuera parte de una colección retorcidamente exclusiva.

_Él realmente lo sabía. _

_—_¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa?

Lo que no sabía, lo que _nunca_ pretendió saber, era cómo se sentían _ese tipo_ de caricias. Roces tiernos, miedos infundados, toques que no pretendían invadirlo, marcarlo o lastimarlo, sino simplemente conocerlo. Caricias que traían consigo vagos recuerdos de una época donde su madre aún estaba con vida y lo miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras cepillaba su largo cabello negro.

—Nada —responde y desvía la mirada, esperando que _él _no haya notado el escalofrío que recorrió su piel. Porque Shorter, con la ternura disfrazada en una personalidad escandalosamente sincera, le hace querer salir huyendo. Lo hace temblar, asustarse y morder sus labios, aún cuando ambos han derramado demasiada sangre con sus manos.

Yut-Lung sabía lo que era ser usado, admirado, desechado y odiado. Pero Shorter, ese imbécil que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que reírse, lo miraba y lo asustaba. Le aterraba y avergonzaba.

Shorter, el que lo hacía temblar con un absurdo toque a su mejilla...

Él, ese idiota… ¿de verdad le tenía miedo a ese idiota?


	3. Ruido

**Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida-sensei, MAPPA y todos aquellos que adquirieron sus derechos.**

Por otra parte, la preciosa tabla fue creada por la siempre genial **TanitBenNajash** para el **#drabblectober** 2019, y yo sólo soy su fiel servidora, porque siempre le basta un empujoncito para hacerme caer. Así que, ya sabes, _bla, blah, blah_, yo solo escribo por simple y puro pasatiempo.

**Sobre el fic: **Serie de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí.

**Pareja: **Shorter Wong/Yut-Lung

* * *

**Veneno**

Por:

PukitChan

**III**

**Ruido**

Realmente, ellos no eran tan diferentes. Al menos no de la forma en la que tantas veces Yut-Lung se empeñó en demostrar. No eran el contrario del otro y ni siquiera podían hacer alusión al típico y usado contraste del día y la noche; eso le pertenecía a otros. _Eso_ no era para ellos.

Ellos no fueron dos personas que se complementaron por ser opuestos. De hecho, en una gran parte de sus recuerdos, Yut-Lung podía precisar de manera correcta lo poco que se soportaban. Cuando uno quería paz, el otro llegaba a interrumpirla. Sus discusiones ni siquiera terminaban en una noche de intenso sexo de reconciliación o una disculpa murmurada a medias, con el repentino conocimiento de que debían ceder por el otro. Es decir, ¿Shorter, cediendo por él? ¡Vamos! De sólo pensarlo, aún después de tantos años, hacía que Yut-Lung esbozara una estúpida sonrisa.

¿Se habían usado el uno al otro? Sí. ¿Se habían manipulado de la peor forma posible? Indudablemente. Pero inclusive conociendo lo peor de ellos, Shorter jamás cedió ante él. Siempre encontró una forma de objetarle y mirarlo sin desviar la mirada, listo para desafiarlo. Y, por supuesto, siempre tenía algo que decir, porque ni siquiera le importaba su posición o frente a quién estaba parado.

Shorter no fue como Ash, que ofreció su vida a cambio de Eiji, aceptando sin peros el ser manipulado por él. No fue como Blanca, que aceptó sus condiciones y cuando se portó mal, terminó regañándolo como un maldito abuelo a su nieto. No. Shorter siempre fue diferente a él, a ellos, a todos. Shorter nunca se calló. Y no se trataba sólo con su voz: su mirada, su lenguaje corporal, sus burdas armas y hasta su estúpida risa, gritaban su personalidad. Todo en él siempre fue excesivo, lleno de color, un montón de ruido desagradable, escándalo inapropiado y molestia. Mucha molestia.

Shorter fue todo aquello que, de alguna manera, se quedó en su interior. Y que fue grabado con fuego en su piel el día en el que al fin, _al fin,_ se calló.

Porque ese fue el día en el que Shorter murió.


	4. Vacío

**Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida-sensei, MAPPA y todos aquellos que adquirieron sus derechos.**

Por otra parte, la preciosa tabla fue creada por la siempre genial **TanitBenNajash** para el **#drabblectober** 2019, y yo sólo soy su fiel servidora, porque siempre le basta un empujoncito para hacerme caer. Así que, ya sabes, _bla, blah, blah_, yo solo escribo por simple y puro pasatiempo.

**Sobre el fic: **Serie de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí.

**Pareja: **Shorter Wong/Yut-Lung

* * *

**Veneno**

Por:

PukitChan

**IV**

**Vacío**

Desde que era niño, Shorter había aprendido una regla muy simple, pero quizá la más importante en casa: «_Si hay algo vacío, entonces llénalo. No importa si tú no eres el responsable de ello. Llénalo. Todos lo necesitamos.» _Nadia, su hermana, nunca dejó de repetírselo, aunque Shorter, siendo el chico estúpido que era, llevó esa enseñanza hasta los extremos, aún si hubo ocasiones en que esa característica suya salvó su vida.

Con una sonrisa cariñosa en sus labios, si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, Shorter podía escuchar la suave voz de su hermana pidiéndole que rellenara los frascos de especias. «_¡Está vacío!», _murmuraba y el pequeño Won no tenía más opción que obedecerla con un puchero en sus labios, mientras ella continuaba preparando la cena.

Entonces, siguiendo las instrucciones de su hermana, fue como Shorter comenzó a llenar todo: sus viejos cuadernos con muchos dibujos, las paredes con pintas, la ropa con colores, su cabello con los más variados y escandalosos tintes, su mejilla con dibujos de corazones y su alma con una gran energía desbordante. ¡Había que llenar lo que estaba vacío! Y, ¿por qué no? Si eso incluía a las personas, que así fuera.

Sería razonable decir que comenzó con Ash. El chico rubio de mirada eternamente enfadada e inteligencia que lo irritaba, y a quien había conocido cuando ambos aún estaban en el reformatorio, se portaba tan arisco que era _prácticamente imposible_ para Shorter el no inmiscuirse. Pero lo cierto fue que, al mirar con más atención, descubrió que Ash no estaba _vacío. _Tenía mucho, muchísimo en su interior, simplemente estaba cerrado; como uno de esos frascos que Nadia cerraba con fuerza inhumana y que nadie podía abrir hasta que ella aplicaba un poco de agua caliente alrededor.

—¡Entiéndelo de una maldita vez! ¡Él no tiene nada, Shorter! ¡NADA! ¡Yut-Lung está vacío en su interior!

Y tal vez aquellos gritos que le pedían entrar en razón, tenían un poco de verdad. Quizá Yut-Lun de verdad no tenía nada y precisamente por eso él continuaba allí. Porque él era Shorter Wong, ¿no es así? El chico que llenaba el vacío pintando arcoíris a su alrededor.


	5. Olvido

**Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida-sensei, MAPPA y todos aquellos que adquirieron sus derechos.**

Por otra parte, la preciosa tabla fue creada por la siempre genial **TanitBenNajash** para el **#drabblectober** 2019, y yo sólo soy su fiel servidora, porque siempre le basta un empujoncito para hacerme caer. Así que, ya sabes, _bla, blah, blah_, yo solo escribo por simple y puro pasatiempo.

**Sobre el fic: **Serie de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí.

**Pareja: **Shorter Wong/Yut-Lung

* * *

**Veneno**

Por:

PukitChan

**V**

**Olvido**

—Yo también lo extraño.

En retrospectiva, resultaba hasta irónico darse cuenta de que al final de toda su historia, ambos hubieran terminado allí, sentados en una banca, compartiendo recuerdos de un pasado que había sido escondido, como los dos viejos conocidos que en realidad eran, incluso si el paso del tiempo hubiera dejado muy poco de lo que ellos habían sido cuando eran tan solo unos niños.

—No lo extraño —replicó, sonando demasiado arrogante y falso, incluso para él. Pero, no podía evitarlo. Cuando Yut-Lung estaba cerca de Eiji Okomura, una parte suya, la más infantil, afloraba inconscientemente. Tal vez porque siempre lo había envidiado; quizá por había visto su relación con Ash y de inmediato supo que nunca llegaría a eso. Probablemente porque una parte del corazón de Shorter, aún estaba alojado en aquel solitario fotógrafo.

—Tienes razón —aceptó Eiji, esbozando un intento de sonrisa mientras agachaba su mirada para acariciar el pelaje de Buddy, su perro—. Shorter se enfadaría si hubieras detenido tu vida por la suya.

Yut-Lung lo miró de soslayo, sin pretender siquiera darle una repuesta a esa estúpida afirmación. ¿Quién se creía Eiji para decir semejante idiotez? ¡¿Por qué no se miraba frente a un espejo?! Eiji era aquel hombre que en todas sus fotografías podía notarse su tristeza. Era el fotógrafo que en cada escenario que capturaba, podía sentirse una ausencia.

Era el imbécil sujeto que, aún con todo su pasado, se había sentado a su lado para recordarlo.

—Supe que saldrás del país. ¿Negocios?

—Algunos hacemos más que sólo lloriquear.

Eiji no se ofendió. Quizá porque hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido que sólo eran palabras molestas. Si Yut-Lung en verdad quisiera lastimarlo, ni siquiera estuvieran conversando.

—Hace poco, encontré algunos negativos —continuó diciendo y de pronto, Yut-Lung se encontró con la mirada de Eiji y un brazo extendido hacia él, con una fotografía entre sus dedos—. Me costó mucho recuperarlos, pero pensé que, tal vez…

Yut-Lung apretó sus labios y tomó la fotografía. No se sorprendió al encontrar una imagen de Shorter y Ash en aquel recuerdo. Ambos reían abiertamente y estaban abrazados. Si no hubiera sido por las pistolas que ambos portaban entre sus manos, podría haber pasado fácilmente como el verano previo antes de sus estudios universitarios.

—Te odio —dijo y apretó la fotografía entre su puño, arrugándola de los bordes. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo: ojalá pudiera destruir su recuerdo, dejar que Shorter se hundiera en el olvido y eliminar todo rastro de su existencia. Ojalá pudiera decir que después de tantos años, había olvidado sus malos chistes, sus colores absurdos, su tonta manía de entrometerse en todo y la calidez de sus abrazos. Después de todo, él no era, ni quería ser como Eiji, a pesar de que siempre lo había envidiado.

…a pesar de que Yut-Lung siempre continuaba regresando a su lado, porque la calidez de Shorter aún podía emerger de Eiji, para impedirle dejarlo.


	6. Lealtad

**Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida-sensei, MAPPA y todos aquellos que adquirieron sus derechos.**

Por otra parte, la preciosa tabla fue creada por la siempre genial **TanitBenNajash** para el **#drabblectober** 2019, y yo sólo soy su fiel servidora, porque siempre le basta un empujoncito para hacerme caer. Así que, ya sabes, _bla, blah, blah_, yo solo escribo por simple y puro pasatiempo.

**Sobre el fic: **Serie de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí.

**Pareja: **Shorter Wong/Yut-Lung

* * *

**Veneno**

Por:

PukitChan

**VI**

**Lealtad**

Yut-Lung sabía mejor que nadie que todos dentro de _China Town_ respetaban al Clan Lee, gracias al camino que su familia había abierto para todos ellos. Cualquier habitante de esa zona entregaría sin vacilar su vida, si eso garantizaba un aumento en la fuerza del clan que se encargaría de cuidarlos y brindarles nuevas oportunidades en un país extranjeros. Era casi una _obligación_ confiar en ellos. Después de todo, ¿quién mejor que los suyos para protegerlos?

Por eso, cuando Shorter quedó atrapado entre sus brazos, supo que no sería difícil que traicionara a Ash. No importaba cuán amigos fueran o si sus respectivos territorios estuvieran en buenos términos: en la hora de verdad, Shorter protegería a los suyos, a su familia. Porque eso es lo que todos hacían, ¿no? Velaban por sus propios intereses sin importar qué tipo de persona de fueran.

Shorter no era diferente. Shorter era igual que todos. ¡Era otro y simple ser humano! Mataría a quienes se cruzaran en su camino, si con eso conseguía proteger a amada hermana. Y por eso, Yut-Lung sería capaz de usarlo.

—¿Señor?

Una carcajada histérica brotó de sus labios, apretando dolorosamente las baratas gafas de sol que sujetaba con fuerza, mientras dejaba atrás una mansión envuelta en llamas, el conocimiento de una droga letal y un cuerpo que hubiera querido secuestrar para siempre. Porque los chinos conocían de lealtad y de traición, y Shorter, ahora muerto, no había dejado de demostrárselo: murió por Ash, por Eiji, por su hermana y por todo en lo que creía. Su lealtad lo condujo hasta su muerte, siguiendo sus estúpidos ideales. ¡Sus estúpidas ideas! ¡Esas ridículas ideas de que la amistad y el amor en verdad existían!

—¡FUISTE TAN IDIOTA, SHORTER WON! ¡Si me hubieras jurado lealtad a mí, estarías vivo! ¡VIVO!

Pero Yut-Lung lo sabía perfectamente. Conocía demasiado bien a Shorter, a pesar de que afirmara lo contrario. Murió siendo leal a sus ideales y a sus sueños. No a _China Town_, ni al Clan Lee. A ellos, a Yut-Lung, Shorter los había traicionado.

Qué estúpido. Hasta se dio el lujo de escoger cómo morir.


	7. Amigos

**Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida-sensei, MAPPA y todos aquellos que adquirieron sus derechos.**

Por otra parte, la preciosa tabla fue creada por la siempre genial **TanitBenNajash** para el **#drabblectober** 2019, y yo sólo soy su fiel servidora, porque siempre le basta un empujoncito para hacerme caer. Así que, ya sabes, _bla, blah, blah_, yo solo escribo por simple y puro pasatiempo.

**Sobre el fic: **Serie de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí.

**Pareja: **Shorter Wong/Yut-Lung

* * *

**Veneno**

Por:

PukitChan  
**  
VII**

**Amigos**

Shorter Wong fue criado para sobrevivir. Su fuerza se forjó en las calles, su buen humor en la adversidad y su feroz sentido de lealtad dentro de las grises paredes del reformatorio. Tampoco era el tipo de persona que ocultaba sus emociones porque siempre derramaba sus lágrimas cuando lo necesitaba. Y, descrito de esa manera, no era precisamente lo que Yut-Lung llamaba un buen líder. O cuando menos, no era el típico líder que esperabas encontrar entre las calles más peligrosas de Estados Unidos.

Además, lo odiaba. Se lo había dejado muy claro a Yut-Lung cuando estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida, llamándolo serpiente y llorando sobre su cuerpo. No importaba cuántas veces se hubieran besado, de qué manera lo hubieran hecho o cómo se habían usado. Shorter jamás lo protegería como a Eiji ni le sonreiría como a Ash. No eran amantes ni amigos. Eran sólo dos personas que se habían encontrado bajo ciertas caóticas circunstancias y se habían unido porque necesitaban algo a lo que aferrarse mientras todo se iba a la mierda.

—Por eso uso gafas —Le había confesado—. Porque así puedo ocultar mis emociones.

—Qué estupidez. Eso no te sirve para nada.

—Es lo mismo que Ash dice.

—Odio a tu amigo.

—Es mutuo.

—¿Tú también me odias? —preguntó entonces, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Shorter no había respondido nada ese día. Sólo se había colocado las gafas en silencio.

Ocultando para siempre sus sentimientos.

—¡WAH~!¡Te ves terrible! ¿Acaso vas a morir?

Levantó la mirada. Frente a él, una versión adulta de Sing Soo-Ling le sonreía, levantando una ceja al darse cuenta de que en un arranque de idiotez, Yut-Lung se había colocado las enormes gafas de Shorter que ahora se deslizaban por el puente de su nariz. Eran demasiado grandes para él. Si Sing las reconoció o no, no dijo nada al respecto. Si sabía qué había qué tipo de pasado había entre ellos, optó por seguir en silencio.

—Es así —musitó entonces Sing, empujando las gafas para ajustarlas correctamente en el rostro maduro, pero aún andrógino de Yut-Lung—. Así, sin que se vean tus ojos. Así es como ocultas tus sentimientos.

Yut-Lung apretó sus labios. Él también.

Él también tenía amigos.


	8. Fiereza

**Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida-sensei, MAPPA y todos aquellos que adquirieron sus derechos.**

Por otra parte, la preciosa tabla fue creada por la siempre genial **TanitBenNajash** para el **#drabblectober** 2019, y yo sólo soy su fiel servidora, porque siempre le basta un empujoncito para hacerme caer. Así que, ya sabes, _bla, blah, blah_, yo solo escribo por simple y puro pasatiempo.

**Sobre el fic: **Serie de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí.

**Pareja: **Shorter Wong/Yut-Lung

* * *

**Veneno**

Por:

PukitChan

**VIII**

**Fiereza**

Desde la primera vez que había intentado utilizarlo, explicándole por qué no tenía sentido negarse a obedecerlo, e inclusive hasta el final de sus días, Shorter nunca dejó de demostrarle su entereza. Yut-Lung lo recordaba perfectamente porque, allí, cuando las otras personas admiraban su belleza, tratándolo con suma delicadeza, Shorter nunca se interesó en ello. No fue cuidadoso ni quiso poseerlo como parte de un extraño y retorcido movimiento. Lo que sí tuvo fue fuerza para acorralarlo contra una pared y atacarlo, reclamándole por sus acciones. Lo que quizá siempre quiso, sin llegar nunca a la edad suficiente para lograrlo, tal vez era sujetar aquel cuchillo y degollarlo.

Y precisamente por eso es que Yut-Lung fue incapaz de olvidarlo. Porque las palabras y las acciones de Shorter no tenían referencias al Clan Lee, a su pasado o a la retorcida aversión que tenía hacia Eiji. Las palabras de aquel hombre estaban llenas de un cruel matiz personal, de rabia hacia su persona, de certezas que herían su ego cuidadosamente establecido, junto con el inicio de unas dudas que Yut-Lung no creía que existían.

Shorter no sólo lo miró, sino que realmente lo escuchó. Y siendo el idiota que era, comprendió cada parte de Yut-Lung desde el primer aliento. Siendo el imbécil que había conocido, no entendía cómo Shorter tuvo las bolas necesarias para enfrentarlo.

—Él tuvo la voluntad suficiente para oponerse a una droga letal que desquició a muchas personas. Le pidió a su _mejor amigo_ asesinarlo. ¿Cómo es que eres tan arrogante para creer que tú llegarías a ser siquiera un problema en su existencia?

_Ni siquiera había llegado a ser un problema. _

_Ni siquiera un maldito problema._


	9. China Town

**Banana Fish pertenece a Akimi Yoshida-sensei, MAPPA y todos aquellos que adquirieron sus derechos.**

Por otra parte, la preciosa tabla fue creada por la siempre genial **TanitBenNajash** para el **#drabblectober** 2019, y yo sólo soy su fiel servidora, porque siempre le basta un empujoncito para hacerme caer. Así que, ya sabes, _bla, blah, blah_, yo solo escribo por simple y puro pasatiempo.

**Sobre el fic: **Serie de drabbles sin ninguna relación cronológica o argumentativa entre sí.

**Pareja: **Shorter Wong/Yut-Lung

* * *

**Veneno**

Por:

PukitChan

**IX**

**China Town**

Había escuchado hablar de ella más de una vez, llegando a utilizarla aún sin conocerla. Conocía su nombre, que preparaba la comida china más deliciosa y que, indudablemente, era a quien Shorter más amaba. Ella era su hermana, Nadia Wong.

Nadia tenía la voz más amable, la sonrisa más pequeña y también la intuición más desarrollada. Ella, cuyo corazón se rompió para siempre cuando Shorter y Ash murieron, fue la que estiró su brazo y detuvo a su esposo cuando Yut-Lung entró entró al _Chang Dai _por primera vez. Fue ella quien, aún temerosa ante su presencia, se mostró digna cuando lo condujo entre el laberinto de sillas y mesas, invitándolo a sentarse en la más lejana del restaurante.

—No hay nada aquí de él que tú puedas encontrar —dijo, permaneciendo de pie con los brazos cruzados. Yut-Lung levantó la vista y aunque la primera vez que la vio pensó que no podría encontrar en otro lado a dos hermanos más diferentes, ahora, con ella enfrentándolo, comprendió cuánto se parecían y de dónde había sacado Shorter ese estúpido valor—. Nunca dejó nada de él. Nunca…

—Te protegía. —Fue todo cuanto dijo, mientras estiraba la mano, pidiendo silenciosamente el menú. Nadia entrecerró sus ojos, pero no dijo nada cuando entregó lo que pedía. Tomó su orden y se alejó, prometiéndole no tardar. Mientras tanto, Yut-Lung miró a su alrededor. Podía notar la tensión en el restaurante por su presencia y sabía el daño que le hacía estar allí. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo. Se había despertado con los recuerdos vagos de un sueño que incluía al estúpido de Shorter. Al imbécil que había sacrificado todo lo que era con tal de proteger a su hermana. A esa mujer que ahora no sólo era un nombre en tus memorias.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Su corazón dio un vuelco y su expresión cambió. Allí, a la distancia, un niño de siete años corría entre las sillas. Tenía la boca manchada de comida, una sonrisa a la que le faltaban varios dientes y una mirada juguetona. Tenía una cejas tupidas y una nariz estúpidamente ancha.

Allí estaba y ahora lo miraba con curiosidad. La versión infantil de Shorter.

—Vamos al parque, vamos. —Yut-Lung no se había dado cuenta de que se había levantado de su asiento hasta que notó que el esposo de Nadia sujetaba al niño de un brazo y apuradamente lo sacaba del restaurante. No quiso responder a las preguntas de su hijo, como tampoco lo miró cuando el crío señaló a Yut-Lung con un dedo.

Él en verdad no se dio cuenta de que durante unos segundos, creyó que Shorter no se había marchado.

—Desearía que lo hubiera conocido. —Nadia, con un tazón de comida, apareció, colocándolo frente a él. Yut-Lung, recobrando su compostura, se sentó una vez más y miró el tazón. La comida parecía demasiado grasosa, con una presentación dudosa y estaba seguro de que al salir de allí, necesitaría ir al médico. Pero aun así, tomó los palillos y se inclinó ligeramente.

—...Shorter cocinaba mejor. No lo encontrarás aquí, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —dijo y cerró sus ojos—. Créeme cuando digo que lo sé.

_Lo único que conseguía era romper más su corazón, ¿no?_


End file.
